gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tina - Artie Beziehung
Die Tina - Artie Beziehung, auch Tartie oder Artina genannt, ist die romantische aber auch eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Tina Cohen-Chang und Artie Abrams. Überblick Die beiden beginnen ihre Beziehung in Furcht und Tadel, trennen sich aber zwischen Ende der ersten und Anfang der zweiten Staffel, da Tina etwas mit Mike angefangen hat. Trotz ihrer Trennung bleiben sie weiter gute Freunde. In Eine Hochzeit einigen sie sich darauf, dass sie heiraten werden, sollten sie es bis 30 noch nicht sein. In Träume werden whar erfährt man, dass sie im Jahr 2020 zusammen sind. 'Staffel Eins' 'Ouvertüre' Tina hilft Artie beim Eintragen in die Liste des Glee Clubs, da er im Rollstuhl sitzt und nicht an das hohe Brett thumb|Tina trägt Artie einherankommt. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' thumb|left|Push ItWährend Push It, gibt Artie Tina, als Teil der Choreographie, einen Klaps auf den Hintern. 'Acafellas' Dakota Stanley hat an allem etwas auszusetzen, so dass er unter anderem auch Artie aus seinem Unterricht wirft, worauf Tina diesem aus dem Raum folgt. Nach der Autowaschaktion, unterhalten sich die beiden und lachen, während sie ihn im Rollstuhl umher schiebt. 'Kinder der Lüge' Tina bekommt ihr erstes Solo von Mr. Schue, Tonight, wobei Artie ihr zuschaut und sie ihn anlächelt. 'Furcht und Tadel' thumb|Artie und Tina küssen sichDie Folge beginnt damit, dass Tina Arties Schnürsenkel zusammenbindet. An einem gewissen Punkt bei Dancing with Myself, schaut Artie nur noch zu Tina. Mr. Schue ist im Verlauf der Folge gezwungen den Glee Club in Rollstühle zu stecken, damit diese merken wie schlecht es Artie damit geht. Tinas Respekt vor Artie wächst und die beiden gehen auf ein Date, bei welchem sie ihn auch zum ersten thumb|left|Proud MaryMal küsst. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie ihr Stottern nur vortäuscht und Artie ist verletzt, weil er denkt, dass die Verbindung, die er zwischen ihnen beiden gespürt hat, nur eine Lüge war. Er bricht die Beziehung ab und rollt davon. Während Proud Mary, worin sie beide Zeilen haben, sehen sich fröhlich an und legen, als Teil der Choreographie, ihre Köpfe auf die Schulter des jeweils anderen. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Nachdem der Glee Club herausgefunden hat, dass die anderen Team bei den Sectionals betrogen haben (geklaute Set-List der New Directions), weint Tina im Hintergrund und wird von Artie getröstet, der tröstend einen Arm um sie legt. 'The Power of Madonna' thumb|Tina küsst Artie nach dessen EntschuldigungTina schiebt Artie umher und bittet ihn um Verzeihung wegen ihres vorgetäuschten Stotterns. Er meint darauf, dass, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen sein möchte, sich verführerischer anziehen muss, was sie schockt und verärgert. Aus Protest konfrontiert sie ihn am nächsten Tag damit und meint, dass er ein Sexist ist. Artie sieht seinen Fehler ein und entschuldigt sich bei ihr, meinend, dass sie weiß, dass er auf ein Knie gehen würde, wenn er könnte. Er fügt hinzu, dass es falsch war, wie er sie behandelt hat und wenn sie mit ihm zusammen sein will, sie es ihn wissen lassen soll. Tina ist beeindruckt davon und küsst ihn, was Artie grinsen und rot werden lässt. 'Schlechter Ruf' Während Ice Ice Baby schiebt Tina Artie umher. Später versuchen die beiden sich einen schlechten Ruf aufzubauen, indem sie U Can't Touch This in der Bibliothek singen, wo sie ihn wieder umher schiebt. 'Der Traum macht die Musik' thumb|left|Während Safety DanceTina findet heraus, dass es Arties Traum ist Tänzer zu werden, welcher aber denkt, dass es nie passeren wird. Sie besteht darauf, dass es möglich ist und ermutigt ihn, mit ihr einen Stepptanz zu machen. Sie proben im Chorraum, wo Artie Tina fragt, ob sie ihm helfen kann, die Krücken zu benutzen, damit er gehen kann. Sie stimmt zu, doch nachdem er ein paar Schritte gegangen ist, fällt er, was ihm peinlich ist und ihn enttäuscht. Tina entschuldigt sich bei ihm und versucht ihm zu helfen, aber Artie bittet sie ihn einfach nur liegen zu lassen und zu gehen. Daraufhin entschuldigt er thumb|Tina küsst Artiesich bei ihr für seine Reaktion, aber Tina meint, dass er das nicht braucht und es ihre Schuld war. Sie gibt bekannt, dass sie wegen seines Zustands recherchiert hat und der Meinung ist, dass es Heilung für ihn gibt. Artie ist erfreut darüber und sie sagt zu ihm, dass, wenn er es träumen kann, es real ist. Sie beugt sich zu ihm runter und küsst ihn. Nachdem Artie realisiert hat, dass er niemals wieder laufen wird und Tina herausfindet, dass er deswegen seine Berufung aufgegen hat, ist sie enntäuscht und besteht darauf, die Tanzpartner zu wechseln. So nimmt sie später Mike, was Artie sich darüber sorgen lässt, ob dieser Tina Dinge bieten kann, die er ihr nicht bieten kann. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' thumb|left|Over the RainbowDie beiden halten während'' To Sir, With Love'' und'' Over the Rainbow'' Händchen und sehen sich lächelnd an. Artie verkündet, dass er vor dem Glee Club ungeküsst war, wobei er zu Tina sieht und grinst. Sie reagiert mit einem kurzen Lachen darauf und wird rot. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' thumb|Tina macht mit Artie SchlussTina macht mit Artie Schluss, weil er sie den ganzen Sommer ignoriert und stattdessen "Halo" gespielt hat oder, als sie zusammen waren, "Coming Home" angesehen hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie jetzt mit Mike zusammen ist, was Artie betrübt. Er versucht sie zurück zu gewinnen, in dem er sich dem Football anschließen will um so Bauchmuskeln zu bekommen, wird aber von Coach Beiste abgelehnt. Später sieht er Tina und Mike tanzen und ist traurig. 'Britney/Brittany' Tina und Mike küssen sich vor allen anderen im Chorraum, was Artie betrübt. Er wird panisch, dass die "asiatische Kombination" Tag für Tag stärker wird, weshalb er sie zurückgewinnen muss, bevor es zu spät ist. In seiner Britney Spears-Traumsequenz ist das aber nicht der Fall, da ihn dort Tina um Verzeihung bittet und er sie abweist. Gegen Ende des Songs, sitzt Tina allein und traurig auf der Tribüne und sieht ihm beim Training zu. 'Duette' thumb|left|Tina fragt Artie, ob er ihr Duettpartner wirdTina fragt Artie, ob er ihr Duettpartner sein will, da ihre "Stimmen gut zusammenpassen" und es genießen würde, mit ihm als Freunde im Breadstix zu essen, was der Gewinn des Duett-Wettkampfes ist. Er lehnt ab, da er schon einen Partner hat und sie verliebt sind. Dabei sieht er zu Brittany, was Tina sieht und verwirrt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es eine Lüge von Artie war, da er, als er bei Brittany zu Hause ist, zu gibt, dass er nicht über Tina hinweg ist. Um sie zu vergessen, willigt er ein, mit Brittany zu schlafen, was er aber hinterher bereut. Nach ihrem Duett mit Mike, sieht Tina Artie herausfordern an, zeigen wollend, dass sie auch ohne ihn ein Duett singen kann. 'Amor muss verrückt sein' Nachdem Tina herausfindet, dass Artie und Brittany offiziell zusammen ist, sieht sie verstimmt aus. 'Neue Welten' thumb|Tina warnt ArtieTina fürchtet, dass Mike sie mit Brittany betrügt und warnt Artie mehr aus Respekt. Er nimmt ihre Warnung aber nicht ernst, was sie irritiert und verletzt. Bevor sie geht, merkt sie, mit einem sehnsüchtigen und traurigen Blick an Artie, an, dass Mike ein Footballspieler und Brittany eine Cheerleaderin ist, thumb|left|Während Hey, Soul Sisterweswegen sie nie eine Chance bei keinem von ihnen hatten und andeutet, dass sie beide wieder ausgehen sollten. Während Hey, Soul Sister lächelt Artie Tina an, die zurücklächelt und starren sich liebevoll an. Ihre Theorie stellt sich später als falsch heraus und sie ist weiter mit Mike zusammen, während Artie mit Brittany ausgeht. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' Als der Glee Club sieht, wie Artie seine "Zauberbeine" benutzt, um ein paar Schritte zu gehen, sieht Tina glücklich und überrascht. Sie fängt zu weinen und versammelt sich mit den anderen um ihn, um ihn zu beglückwünschen. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Tina ist geschockt, wenn Artie voll geslushied in den Chorraum rollt. 'Sexy' Während Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) tanzen die beiden zusammen und Tina schiebt Artie umher. 'New York!' Tina schiebt Artie in New York umher, bevor sie später Zeilen in Light Up The World singen, wo sie sich anlächeln und zusammen tanzen. 'Staffel Drei' 'Das Purple-Piano Project' Während We Got the Beat schiebt Tina Artie umher. 'Einhornpower' Als Will Artie fragt, die Regie für das Schulmusial "West Side Story" zu übernehmen, lehnt er zunächst ab, wird aber von Tina ermutigt und stimmt schließlich zu. 'Irisch was los' Tina ist wütend auf Artie und macht ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass Mercedes den Glee Club veralssend hat, da er ihr die Rolle der Maria nicht gegeben hat. Später tanzen die beiden während Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) zusammen. 'Love Side Story' Tina merkt an,thumb|150px|Tina ist Artie dankbar dass sie dankbar darüber ist, wie Artie sie und den Rest des Casts des Schulmusicals dirigiert hat. Gegenüber Rachel gibt sie zu, dass Mike ihre erste große Liebe ist, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie Artie nicht geliebt hat. 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' thumb|left|Bei den SectionalsAls Sam zurückkehrt und in den Chorraum kommt, sitzen Artie und Tina nebeneinander und unterhalten sich. Während Red Solo Cup stoßen sie an und spielen miteinander. Kurz vor der Bekanntgabe der Gewinner bei den Sectionals, hat Tina ihre Hand auf Arties Schulter liegen und die beiden sehen sich kurz an. Nachdem die New Directions als Gewinner verkündet werden, high-fiven sie sich. 'Zukunft voraus' thumb|Nach In My LifeNach In My Life legt Tina einen Arm um Arties Schulter und die beiden lehnen sich aneinander. 'Staffel Vier' 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' thumb|left|Tina sagt Artie, warum sie die neue Rachel sein sollteTina konkurriert gegen Blaine, Brittany und Wade um den Posten als "die neue Rachel" des Glee Clubs, worauf die vier beschließen, es mit einem Sing-Off zu entscheiden, an dessen Ende Artie den Gewinner bestimmen soll. Nach ihrer Performance zu Call Me Maybe warten sie auf seine Entscheidung, doch er ist noch nicht in der Lage, eine zu fällen. Tina erinnert ihn daran, dass sie die neue Rachel sein sollte, da diese es ihr selbst gesagt hat und versucht ihn sogar mit einem Cupcake zu bestechen. Als er sich widererwarten für Blaine entscheidet, ist sie verärgert und noch mehr geschockt von der Tatsache, dass Brittany zweite ist, da Tina glaubt, Dritte zu sein, obwohl Artie die Frage offen lässt, meinend, dass der dritte und vierte Platz keine Rollen spielen. 'Tatsächlich … Glee' thumb|Feliz NavidadIn Arties Traum geht er glücklich auf Tina, die er den Flur entlang laufen sieht, zu und zeigt ihr, dass er gehen kann. Sie ist verwirrt und fragt ihn stotternd, warum er sie anspricht. Rory erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass sie nie zugegeben hat, dass ihr Stottern nur vorgetäuscht war, da sie und Artie nie Freunde wurden und auch keine Beziehung hatten. Er versucht daraufhin den Glee Club, zu dem es in seinem Traum nie kam, zu vereinen und performt Feliz Navidad, wobei er sich Tina schnappt und mit ihr tanzt. 'Ladies First' Vor Tinas Song I Don't Know How to Love Him geht Artie davon aus, dass sie ihn damit zum Sadie Hawkins-Tanz einladen will, meinend, dass es eine "charmante Figur aus ihrer Vergangenheit, eine verbotene Liebe, die ihr durch Lappen gegangen sei". Auf dem Tanz tanzt er mit Sugar und als sie sehen, dass Blaine Tina stehen lässt, um mit Sam zu gehen, sagen sie ihr, dass sie mit ihnen tanzen kann. 'Kalender Boys' thumb|left|This Is The New YearUm an das nötige Geld für die Regionals zu kommen, schlägt Tina einen "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender vor, in welchem die Glee-Jungs posieren sollen, da sie die süßesten an der Schule sind. Abgesehen von Artie, sind alle begeistert von der Idee, der hinterfragt, warum es nur die Jungs und nicht auch die Mädchen sein können. Er weigert sich zu posieren, da er sich dafür ausziehen müsste und Komplexe wegen seines Körper hat, beschließt aber beim Fotoshooting zu helfen. Dort wird er von Tina gefragt, ob er sich sicher ist, dass er nicht posieren möchte, was er bejaht und meint, dass er im Hintergrund ganz zufrieden ist. Später tanzen und singen sie bei This Is The New Year mit. 'Die Diva in dir' thumb|Tina dehnt sich an ArtieEr unterhält sich gerade mit Blaine, als Tina auf die beiden zustürmt und ihn bittet, sie mit Blaine allein zu lassen. Zunächst will Artie widersprechen, doch als er sie sieht, wie wütend sie ist, tritt er den Rückzug an. Zu Beginn ihrer Performance von Hung Up wird er von ihr als Dehnhilfe "missbraucht". 'Dramen á la Hollywood' thumb|left|Tina, Blaine und Brittany reden auf Artie einDie beiden sind zusammen während Shout zu sehen, bevor sie im Chorraum nebeneinander sitzen, wo Will den Gewinner des Mash-Up-Wettkampfes verkündet. Da Artie vorher verkündet hat, dass dieser in seinem Film mitspielen wird, sagt Tina ihm, zusammen mit Blaine, dass sie die Stars sein sollten. 'Fehde' Mit Blaine konfrontieren Tina und Artie Will und Finn wegen er unverkennbaren Spannungen und geben ihnen diesmal eine Aufgabe, um ihre Fehde zu bereinigen. 'Letzte Chancen mit Schuss' thumb|Tina gibt Artie eine KerzeVor Beginn der Glee-Stunde unterhalten sich Tina und Artie und singen dann bei More Than Words mit, wo sie ihm eine Kerze gibt. Später singen sie bei Say mit. 'Süße Träume' Artie schlägt vor, selbstgeschriebene Songs bei den Regionals zu performen, zu was Tina zustimmt. Die beiden sind in Rachels Vorstellung zu sehen, wie sie mit ihr Don't Stop Believin' bei ihrer Funny Girl-Audition singen. 'Staffel Fünf' 'Liebe, Liebe, Liebe' thumb|left|Tina konfrontiert ArtieWährend You've Got to Hide Your Love Away bekommt Tina mit, wie Artie Kitty nachsieht und dann traurig davon rollt. Sie konfrontiert ihn später damit, meinend, dass sie seit langer Zeit gute Freunde sind und will wissen, ob er und Kitty ein Paar sind. Er bejaht und gibt zu, dass sie wegen ihres Rufes an der McKinley die Beziehung geheim halten will. Tina meint dazu, dass er mehr Selbstachtung haben sollte, worauf er erwidert, dass er zwar für ihre Hilfe dankbar ist, sie sich aber raushalten soll. thumb|Tina will, dass Kitty öffentlich zu Artie stehtSie hält sich nicht daran und fragt bei Glee-Stunde Mr. Schue, ob er sagen würde, dass die Beatles, das Wochenthema, gegenseitig aufeinander geachtet haben, selbst wenn sie das gar nicht wollten. Artie weiß was sie vorhat und ist geschockt, da Tina, nachdem Will dem zugestimmt hat, den anderen von seiner Beziehung mit Kitty erzählt. Sie meint, dass er ein toller Junge ist und es verdient öffentlich, mit Stolz und ohne Bedingungen geliebt zu werden. Kitty stimmt ihr zu und als sie dann Artie ihre Liebe gesteht, hebt Tina ihre Augenbrauen, da sie damit anscheinend nicht gerechnet hat. 'Tina in the Sky with Diamonds' thumb|left|Let It BeArtie freut sich für Tinas Nominierung zur Abschlussballkönigin, ist aber nicht begeistert, als sie Sam, der eingewilligt hat ihre Begleitung zu sein, abserviert, da er kein Kandidat ist, meinend, dass das sehr "uncool" ist. Nachdem er Kittys gefälschte Wahlplakate sieht, unterstützt er Tina und sagt Kitty, dass das deren Chance ist, endlich das zu bekommen was sie will. Wie die anderen ist er geschockt, wenn Tina auf dem Ball geslushied wird und folgt ihr in den Chorraum. E singt bei Hey Jude mit und hilft ihr sich sauber machen. Wenn die New Directions zurückkehren und Tina ihre Krone annimmt, jubelt Artie für sie und performt mit ihr und den anderen hinterher bei Let It Be. 'Der Quarterback' thumb|Artie tröstet TinaDie beiden singen bei Seasons of Love mit, bevor Artie Tina später, gemeinsam mit Mike, tröstet, wenn sie während Make You Feel My Love in Tränen ausbricht. 'Katy oder Gaga' Artie scheint sichtlich begeistert von Tinas, Jakes, Kittys und Uniques Umsetzung von Wide Awake zu sein. 'Falsche Freunde' thumb|left|Whener I Call You FriendTina und Artie treffen sich zum Lunch in der Aula, was, wie sich herausstellt, seit ihrer Beziehung damals, ihre Dienstagstradition ist. Die beiden sind stolz darauf, das, trotz ihrer Trennung, beibehalten zu haben und traurig darüber, dass es bald zu Ende ist. Tina erzählt ihm von ihrer Sorge, nicht an der Brown Universität aufgenommen zu werden, da sie auf de Warteliste steht und nur 2 % davon akzeptiert werden, doch er muntert sie auf und startet Whenever I Call You Friend, wobei sie mit einsteigt. thumb|In Sues BüroSpäter werden die beiden von Becky in Sues Büro gerufen, die ihnen erzählt, dass sie gleichauf zum Jahrgangsbesten sind und deswegen, um zu entscheiden, wer gewinnt, eine Rede halten sollen, da der Jahrgangsbeste das traditionsgemäß macht. Hinterher sagt Tina Artie, dass er aussteigen soll, weil sie gewinnen muss, da es ihr helfen könnte auf die Brown zu kommen. Er weigert sich und die beiden geraten aneinander. thumb|left|My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)Im Chorraum wird von Will verkündet, dass bei den Nationals zwei Solos gesungen werden, von denen eins Blaine singt, während um das andere gekämpft wird. Da sowohl Tina als auch Artie Anspruch darauf heben, schlägt er ein Sing-Off vor, worauf die beiden My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) performen. Dabei triezen sie sich gegenseitig und stacheln sich derart an, bis Tina Artie versehentlich samt seinem Rollstuhl umkippt. Sie entschuldigt sich sofort bei ihm, meinend, dass sie das nicht wollte, aber er erwidert darauf nur verstimmt, dass es ok ist und rollt aus dem Raum. thumb|In Sues BüroAls sie ihren Reden halten sollen, fängt Tina an und äußert überraschend, dass Artie gewählt werden sollte, dem sie für alles, was er für sie getan hat, dankt. In einer Rückblende ist zu sehen, wie es zu dem Sinneswandel kam, da Tina sich nochmal bei ihm entschuldigt und ihm sagt, dass er einer ihrer besten Freunde ist. Artie gibt das zurück und plädiert, wieder in der Realität, ebenfalls darauf, dass Tina gewählt werden soll. thumb|left|BreakawayDanach sitzen die beiden wieder in Sues Büro, die das Ergebnis der Jury verkündet, welches Unentschieden ist. Daher hat sie keine andere Wahl, als den Dritten zum Jahrgangsbesten zu machen, welcher Blaine ist. Artie und Tina sind geschockt und laufen missmutig den Flur entlang, wenn dieser sich bei ihnen entschuldigt und sich schlecht deswegen fühlt. Da er vorhat, statt der traditionellen Abschlussrede einen Song zu singen, will er, dass die beiden mit ihm singen und ihm auch bei der Auwahl helfen. Sie zögern zunächst, doch als Blaine zu Tina meint, dass es ihr helfen könnte, auf die Brown zu kommen, stimmt sie zu, weshalb auch Artie einwilligt. Zu dritt singen sie im Anschluss Breakaway. 'Trio' thumb|Hold OnAls Will anspricht, dass der Abschluss bald bevorsteht und er froh darüber ist, dass die Abgänger, in diesem Fall nur Blaine, Sam und Tina noch eine Nummer performt haben, bricht Tina in Tränen aus und wird von Blaine und Sam getröstet. Artie will sie ebenfalls beruhigen, wird aber außen vor gelassen, mit der Begründung, dass er seine Chance hatte. Ebenso ist er nicht dabei, wenn die drei sich über Nacht in der McKinley einschließen lassen. Am Ende entschuldigen sich die drei bei ihm, meinend, dass ein Quartett um 25 % leistungsfähiger ist als ein Trio und bitten ihn, mit ihnen eine abschließende Nummer zu performen. Artie ist einverstanden und performt mit ihnen Hold On. 'Die Stadt der Engel' thumb|left|I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking ForArtie und Tina haben beide Zeilen in I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For. 'New Directions' Artie ist in Tinas Traum zu sehen, wo er mit ihr, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam und Santana im Bushwick-Apartment lebt und im Spotlight Diner arbeitet. Danach sitzen die beiden in der Aula und hören sich I Am Changing an. Tina kommt in den Chorraum und erzählt Artie, Blaine und Sam, dass sie nicht an der thumb|Loser Like MeMitzvah Universität angenommen wurde. Die Jungs versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, dennoch mit ihnen nach New York zu gehen und singen Loser Like Me. Tina steigt mit ein und meint hinterher, dass sie sich ihnen anschließt. Danach hören sich Artie und Tina Be Okay und Just Give Me a Reason an und sind auf der Videonachricht an Wills ungeborenens Kind zu sehen. Sie performen bei Don't Stop Believin' mit und erhalten mit den anderen Absolventen ihre Diploma. Tina erzählt Artie, Blaine und Sam außerdem, dass sie doch nicht mit ihnen nach New York kann, weil sie an der Brown angenommen wurde und die Jungs freuen sich für sie und umarmen sie. 'Premiere' Im Vorspann wird erwähnt, dass die beiden zusammen waren. 'Opening Night' Tina ist wegen Rachels Eröffnungsshow von "Funny Girl" in New York und erkundigt sich danach, wo Artie ist. Kurt erklärt ihr, dass es dessen Kurzfilm Bags in the Wind auf das Fort Lauderdale International Short Film Festival geschafft hat, weshalb Artie nun dort ist. 'Staffel Sechs' 'Homecoming' thumb|left|HomeArtie und Tina kommen nach Rachels Hilferuf zusammen mit den anderen Absolventen um ihr und Kurt dabei zu helfen, neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Die beiden singen bei Take On Me mit und sind dann beim McKinley Homecoming-Lagerfeuer. Tina schiebt Artie, während sie bei Home mitsingen. 'Mashup' Artie wird kurz von Tina bei ihrem Gepräch mit Quinn erwähnt. 'Eine Hochzeit' thumb|Artie und Tina trinken auf ihren "Sicherheiratsplan"Tina trommelt Artie, Blaine und Puck zusammen, um sich von ihnen Rat bezüglich ihrer Entscheidung, ihrem Ex-Freund Mike einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, zu holen. Während Blaine und Puck sie unterstützen, hat Artie Bedenken, sagt ihr aber schlussendlich auch seine Hilfe zu. Nach der Doppelhochzeit lädt er Tina in den Chorraum zu ihrem traditionellen "Dienstagslunch" ein, wo sie zugibt, eifersüchtig auf ihre Freunde, die Liebe gefunden haben, gewesen zu sein, während sie nach wie vor Single ist, was dazu führte, dass sie Mike einen Antrag gemacht hat. Artie schlägt daraufhin vor, dass sie heiraten werden, sollten sie mit 30 noch keine Liebe gefunden haben und Tina stimmt zu. '2009' thumb|left|Voice-OversTina erzählt in ihrem Voice-Over unter anderem, dass die Footballern und Cheerleadern keine Macht haben, eine Gruppe von Ungewollten zu formen, die die Schule leiten, inklusive Artie. Nichts davon ahnend, rollt dieser zu ihr und will wissen, was los ist. Sie verwirft die Frage stotternd und schiebt ihn herum. Artie hat dann ebenfalls einen Voice-Over, in dem er unter anderem erzählt, dass er Tina liebt, nicht nur dafür, dass sie sexy ist, sondern auch dafür, dass sie ihn mit Respekt behandelt, mit ihm herum albert, und ihn, nicht wie jeder andere, gleich behandelt. Er sagt dabei aber laut, dass er sie liebt, was Tina nicht verstanden hat und wissen will, was er thumb|High-Fivegesagt hat. Artie wechselt das Thema und meint, dass sie Essen gehen sollten. In der Cafeteria beobachten sie, wie zwei Gothics Essen über Kurt und Rachel schütten und sprechen sie auf das Geschehene an. Das eine Mädchen meint, dass sie sie nicht um sie kümmern und der Junge entgegnet, dass das vorhersehbar war, da Rachel sich über ihn lustig gemacht hat, dass er kein Werwolf ist. Artie stimmt zu thumb|left|Umarmungund das Mädchen, meint, dass es Zeit für ihre Pflicht ist, als Kurt und Rachel gehen. Sie verpflichtet die beiden, sich für den Glee Club einzutragen, was sie auch machen. In der Aula singt Tina I Kissed A Girl, während Artie ihr von der Seite aus zusieht. Will macht sich Notizen wie "gereizt", "gute Energie" und "verärgert" und bedankt sich bei ihr, nachdem sie fertig ist. Tina meint zu Artie, dass er das nicht toppen kann und die beiden high-fiven sich. Daraufhin singt Artie Pony und Tina sieht zu. Auch zu ihm macht sich Will Notizen und schreibt unter anderem "gute Stimme", "gefühlvoll" und "braucht Rampen" auf. Nachdem er fertig ist, rollt Artie zu Tina, die ihn lobt und umarmt, was ihn freut. thumb|Don't Stop Believin'Danach sind die beim ersten Glee Club-Treffen, wo es zum Streit kommt, als Will Artie das Solo in Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat geben will und Mercedes und Rachel darüber streiten, wer die "Sandy" bei ihrem möglichen "Grease"-Medley bei den Sectionals sein wird. Das nächste Treffen verläuft genauso, da Rachel das erste Solo bekommt und Mercedes nicht damit einverstanden ist. Danach sind sie beim Notfalltreffen dabei, wo sie mit Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel über die Dinge, die Finn getan hat diskutieren. Während Artie erzählt, dass, als die anderen Footballer ihn in eine Dixieklo sperren wollten, Finn ihn gerett hat und nach Hause rollte, wobei er sich für den Vorfall entschuldigte, meint Tina dazu nur, dass er süß ist und nachdem auch die anderen positives über ihn erzählen konnten, entscheiden sie sich dafür, Finn im Club zu lassen. Zusammen mit den New Directions und Finn performen sie Don’t Stop Believing, während Will, Sue, Quinn, Santana und Puck ihnen zu sehen. 'Träume werden wahr' thumb|left|Während Teach Your ChildrenDie beiden sehen sich Wills Teach Your Children an und sind sichtlich berührt. Sie sehen sich während des Songs an und halten sich an den Händen. Danach werden sie zusammen mit Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Sam von Mercedes in die Aula bestellt, die ihnen mitteilt, dass sie mit Beyoncé auf Tour gehen wird und ihnen zum Abschied Someday We'll Be Together singt. thumb|Wieder zusammenFünf Jahre später sind sie wieder zusammen und Tina hat in Arties mitgespielt, der beim Slamdance Film Festival ausgewählt wurde. Tina richtet kurz Arties Krawatte und küsst ihn, bevor sie reingehen, um sich zusammen mit ihren Freunden die Tony Awards anzusehen. Wie die anderen auch, freuen sie sich, als Rachel gewinnt und umarmen sich. Die beiden singen bei I Lived mit und feieren mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast. Songs 'Duette' Staffel Sechs *'Whenever I Call You Friend' (Falsche Freunde) *'My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)' (Falsche Freunde) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Eins *'Push It' (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *'Proud Mary' (Furcht und Tadel) *'Give Up the Funk' (Im Takt der Angst) *'To Sir, With Love' (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *'Time Warp' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year)' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'Deck the Rooftop' (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *'Pure Imagination' (Totenfeier) *'Light Up The World' (New York!) Staffel Drei *'You Can't Stop the Beat' (Das Purple-Piano Project) *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'In My Life' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) Staffel Fünf *'Let It Be' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'On Our Way' (Schluss mit Twerking) *'The Fox' (Puppenspieler) *'Breakaway' (Falsche Freunde) *'Hold On' (Trio) *'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For' (Die Stadt der Engel) *'Loser Like Me' (New Directions) *'Don't Stop Believin' (New Directions) Staffel Sechs *'Take On Me' (Homecoming) *'Home' (Homecoming) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Eins *'Dancing with Myself '(Furcht und Tadel) *'Express Yourself' (The Power of Madonna) *'What It Feels Like For a Girl '(The Power of Madonna) *'U Can't Touch This '(Schlechter Ruf) *'Safety Dance '(Der Traum macht die Musik) *'Dream a Little Dream '(Der Traum macht die Musik) Staffel Zwei *'What I Did for Love '(Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Stronger '(Britney/Brittany) *'P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)' (Liebeslied zum Leid) Staffel Vier *'Call Me Maybe' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Feliz Navidad '(Tatsächlich … Glee) Staffel Fünf *'You've Got To Hide Your Love Away' (Liebie, Liebe, Liebe) Staffel Sechs *'I Kissed A Girl' (2009) *'Pony' (2009) *'Teach Your Children' (Träume werdn wahr) Trivia *Die beiden sind abhängig von Angry Birds. *Die beiden scheinen schon vor dem Glee Club befreundet gewesen zu sein, da Tina Artie dafür einträgt. *Nachdem sie sich getrennt haben, sind sie mit beide mit berühmteren Schülern ausgegangen, Tina mit Mike und Artie mit Brittany. *Die beiden sind einander die erste Beziehung. *Es gab Gerüchte, dass Kevin und Jenna auch im wirklichen Leben zusammen waren, aber die beiden haben sie abgestritten. Dafür sind sie privat gute Freunde. *Dot-Marie Jones, Kevin McHale und Jenna Ushkowitz shippen das Paar. *Sie sangen in den Finalen der Staffeln Eins, Zwei und Drei immer eine Zeile zusammen. *Tina sorgt sich nach wie vor um Artie. (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat, Einhornpower und Liebe, Liebe, Liebe) *Sie sind die einzigen Charaktere, die in der Serie als Neuntklässler angefangen haben. Daher sind sie auch die einzigen Originalmitglieder, die noch bis zur Folge New Directions in den Glee Club gegangen sind und nicht wie die anderen schon in Zukunft voraus ihren Abschluss gemacht haben. *Beide hatten Alternativ-Traumseqzenzen, Tina in Menschliche Requisite und Artie in Tatsächlich … Glee. *In Eine Hochzeit werden zum ersten Mal ihre Pärchennamen "Artina" und "Tartie" genannt. Kategorie:Beziehungen